


Un prêté pour un rendu

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [25]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, s02e12
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: elle savait que Natsume-kun ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant de ses capacités





	

Après l’école, Natsume-kun était parti avec Nishimura et Kitamoto. Taki n’avait jamais eu l’intention de les suivre. Elle voulait juste lui parler mais les trois garçons marchaient beaucoup trop vite. Elle n’avait réussi à les rattraper que lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés en vue de cette maison de style européens. Nishimura et Kitamoto étaient ensuite partis. Natsume-kun était resté ici, avec Sasada, le pressait de question parce qu’elle était certaine que son camarade avait des pouvoirs surnaturels. C’était vrai évidemment, Taki le savait bien, mais elle savait aussi que Natsume-kun ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant de ses capacités.

Il l’avait aidé. Le moment était venu de lui rendre la pareille. Elle ne pouvait pas l’aider quand il devait s’occuper des yōkai mais protéger son secret, voilà qui était parfaitement à sa portée.

Elle s’avança et s’exclama tout haut :

« Je vois ! Cette maison donne vraiment l’impression d’être hantée ! »


End file.
